Soldier Side
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Un hombre yace muerto bajo la tierra. Aunque debiera ser normal, se negaba a admitir que aquella perdida dolía más de lo que aparentaba y estando en medio de una guerra no había tiempo para sentimentalismos, eran soldados que tenían una misión que cumplir y Leon Kennedy no iba a descolocar su mundo, en lo absoluto. [Jill/Leon] [Three-Shot]
**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía y participa en el reto temático de junio "Amor en tiempos de guerra" del foro Resident Evil: Behind The Horror.**

 **Aquí les dejo los detalles:**

 **Nombre:** Soldier Side.

 **Pairings:** Jill/Leon, Valenfield friendship.

 **Ambientación:** Post RE6

 **Tipo:** Three Shot

 **Sin más, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Soldier Side**

" _Huellas de Guerra"_

* * *

 _Miró el paisaje frente a ella en silencio, disfrutando las copas de los árboles mecerse suavemente y el viento revolver las hojas. No todos los días uno sentía una tranquilidad como aquella, la cual aprovecharía al máximo mientras nadie supiera donde encontrarla en esos momentos. Sin embargo antes de cantar victoria notó unos pasos duros avanzando hacia su dirección y una figura altiva le sonrió._

– _Vaya, supuse que estarás aquí… – ella imitó la mueca ante las palabras de la persona que terminaba de acortar la distancia entre los dos. – no has cambiado nada Valentine._

 _La rubia contuvo las ganas de decirle que él tampoco había cambiado ni un poco. No podía esconderse de Chris Redfield aunque quisiera en quince años pues el soldado era insistente en la mayoría de lo que hacía y África siempre era la prueba de ello._

– _Me agrada este lugar cuando no hay terceros buscando entrevistarme después de regresar tras varios años de inactividad. – respondió en defensa, palmeando el lugar libre junto a ella. – Por otro lado, el cuartel por las noches es demasiado tedioso últimamente gracias a Barry y sus planes sobre posponer la boda de Rebecca. Deberías decirle que solo está comprometiéndose e incluso bajo su consentimiento, Burton debe madurar algún día._

 _Observó a Chris suspirar. Tal vez algunas cosas si hubieran cambiado con el paso de los años ya que existían personas que no se quedaban estancadas en el pasado. Y la otra prueba del transcurso de los años era el matrimonio de Chambers._

– _Le estás pidiendo demasiado, es Barry de quien estamos hablando. –contestó el castaño. – pero tienes razón, él perderá la cordura si no tiene un descanso._

– _Y Moira perderá la paciencia tarde o temprano si se sigue comportando así ahora que la chica comienza a ceder será un desperdicio._

 _Chris se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. Jill Valentine reconoció el gesto, siempre lo usaba cuando estaba a punto de sacar conclusiones sobre algo._

– _Para Barry, Rebecca es tan importante como su hija. – respondió inclinándose hacia atrás, recostado contra la hierba. – pero si hablamos de Moira Burton, la chica es más imprudente y mal hablada que su propio padre. No parecen ser familiares siquiera y para ser sincero no entiendo como educó a su hija. Natalia por el contrario…_

 _Jill cerró los ojos, imitando la posición del soldado contra el pasto observando el cielo con las primeras estrellas y meditó en silencio antes de interrumpir su discurso._

– _Lo especial de las personas siempre ha sido las diferencias con otras Chris. – el soldado intentó hablar más ella se adelantó a los hechos. – como sea, ese no es tu motivo para estar aquí ¿verdad? Es una conversación demasiado trivial para ti, además de que no sueles salir al exterior últimamente, solo espero que me digas el motivo verdadero sin irte por las ramas._

– _Nunca te mentiría – la rubia percibió la tensión en las palabras masculinas y contuvo las ganas de decirle que no solo él podía conocer bien a su compañera. –La verdad tienes razón, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo camaradas Jill?_

– _Demasiados años así que s_ _olo dilo ya, Chris._

 _El Redfield la observó de reojo, luego al cielo nocturno. Necesitaba contarle aquello que le carcomía el cerebro._

– _Veras, estuve investigando unas anomalías referentes al gobierno tras el incidente de china, al parecer la familia de Simmons era más poderosa de lo estipulado y corren rumores sobre una supuesta guerra biológica esperando salir a la luz cuando el nuevo presidente tome posición._

 _La rubia sintió la tensión del cuerpo masculino ante dicha confesión. Ella igual conocía demasiado bien a Chris Redfield y el tono serio de su compañero comprobaba su teoría de que hablaba enserio._

 _._

– _¿Estás seguro? – preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida. Era Chris Redfield, rara la vez fallaba cuando teorizaba o investigaba a fondo chicas suposiciones._

– _Simmons llevaba el tiempo suficiente el poder para hacerlo posible compañera. Pero por el momento son simples especulaciones y para serte sincero, son demasiado probables. Si Edonia logró destacar en las noticias mundiales gracias a las pérdidas civiles, estamos casi a nada de enfrentarnos al bioterrorismo global._

– _Entonces es un hecho… – sentenció, procesando la información. – debemos comenzar a tomar cartas en el asunto Redfield. Si de verdad existirá esa futura guerra no sabemos con exactitud cuándo estallará, ¿comprendes el impacto sobre la tierra? Mucha gente morirá si no hacemos algo a tiempo._

– _Todo lo que conocemos se perderá ante nuestros ojos Valentine – opinó el hombre. Ella afirmó._

– _Hay demasiado en juego para quedarnos sentados mirando el anochecer Chris. Sea como sea, espero hayas planeado algo o improvisaremos durante la marcha._

 _El soldado la miró, ella lo imitó y el duelo de miradas comenzó entre ambos._

– _Crees demasiado en mí, Jill – le reprendió a lo que la rubia bufó en respuesta. –No me equivoqué sobre decirte las cosas primero a ti, Barry seguramente me hubiese tachado de loco o se enfadaría sin razón alguna._

– _Estoy contigo Chris, si eso responde el por qué creo en tus palabras – Jill cerró los ojos antes de continuar. – con respecto a mi opinión, fui tu compañera ¿no deberías saber la respuesta a éstas alturas?_

– _La tengo, pero quiero escucharlo._

– _Te apoyaré Redfield – susurró. –Piers estaría orgulloso del progreso que llevas, deja de pedirme opiniones cuando eres el capitán._

– _Todo hombre de mando necesita una mano derecha y te daré ese privilegio mientras viva antes de mi retiro. Piers hubiera sido un mejor capitán pero…_

 _La rubia lo silenció._

– _Ya pasó, centrémonos en el presente._

– _Hablando de eso, mañana informaré a los altos mandos – cambió de tema el Redfield. –muchos estarán en contra de esta teoría y otros me tomarán por imbécil y están en su derecho. Tras Edonia no me he comportado como un buen capitán._

 _Valentine frunció el ceño malhumorado._

– _Chris… – intentó reprender, más él se adelantó._

– _Lo he superado Jill, pero nada compone los errores de nuestros actos los cuales estoy dispuesto a pagar con mi propia vida de ser necesario._

 _El silencio se apoderó del ambiente. La rubia suspiró, sin cortar el contacto visual._

– _Ambos seguimos vivos Redfield, así que si habrá una guerra te necesito cuerdo conmigo ¿qué clase de compañera sería si te dejo caer? Antes no pude ayudarte por estar encerrada en un estúpido laboratorio, esta vez intentaré seguirte el ritmo._

 _El castaño asintió._

– _Faltan años para deshacerse de mí colega. Todavía le debo a Piers un mundo sin temor así que esta es nuestra última lucha y cuento contigo Jill._

– _No te preocupes, para eso somos cofundadores de este lugar. Es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar del mundo Chris, solo encárgate de mantenerte con vida para ver ese meta._

– _Es un trato Jill._

 _Ella sonrió._

– _Un trato, Chris. Asegúrate de no romperlo._..

…

Jill Valentine entreabrió los labios esperando la entrada del oxígeno por sus pulmones sin éxito alguno. Que ella recordara, habían pasado años desde la última vez que sentía ese nerviosismo surcarle el cuerpo y le paralizaba los músculos en proceso. También si hablaba, corría el riesgo de delatarla su débil voz o el nudo formándose dentro de su garganta, pero había sucedido. Ahí, mientras no podía moverse gracias al cadáver frente a ella envuelto en sábanas verdes militares. Metros atrás varios muchachos los cuales reconocía como miembros de su equipo seguían esperando que diera alguna muestra de vida tras los veinte minutos de silencio.

Había un hombre vestido de negro frente al grupo de soldados y Jill no reconocía del todo quien era, pero agradecía fuera él quien dijera palabras para mantener la cordura. Ella, por el contario no diría siquiera dos palabras en esos momentos. Mentirles a esas alturas era una bofetada para su equipo, decirles que todo estaba bien solo sería estúpido cuando ellos conocían en carne propia el significado de la guerra y el dolor. Aun así, se negaba a apartarse de ese lugar.

Una gota resbaló por su mejilla y luego otra. Miles de gotas de lluvia caían sin piedad sobre sus cuerpos en una especie de acuerdo mutuo, intentando despejar el panorama de la trágica pérdida de guerra. Chris había tenido razón, a casi dos años de lucha la población antiterrorista estaba cayendo a niveles considerables y ellos ahora veían a los jóvenes inexpertos tomar las armas que los marcarían para siempre. Eran las personas que debían proteger, pero ahora ¿cómo podrían hacerlo si su camino estaba manchado de rojo?

Estaban fallando miserablemente. Y el cadáver era la prueba contundente de que todo se estaba yendo al infierno. ¿Quién lo imaginaría de todas formas?

–Chris… – el susurro ahogado de alguien tras ella llamó su atención. Retrocedió sus pasos, encarando a la mujer de rodillas que observaba las sábanas con melancolía. – No debiste ser tú, Chris ¿por qué tuviste que morirte?

Jill sintió las palabras directo en el estómago. Muerto, Chris Redfield estaba muerto.

–Claire… – la rubia dio otro paso hacia ella, colisionando contra la pelirroja e instintivamente la Redfield se abrazó. No se conocían y Jill estaba segura que solo la había visto por las fotografías de su hermano. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad primaria de brindarle apoyo al único familiar con vida del castaño. Debía estar con ella, como seguro él lo hubiese hecho si fuese otra persona en cuestión.

Ser fuerte era el lema de Chris Redfield.

–Es mi hermano quien yace muerto, si me pides seriedad estás en el lugar equivocado. No soy como ustedes – recriminó la pelirroja. Claire apretó los labios e intentó contenerse, la mujer rubia solo intentaba ayudarla pero aquella mujer le recordaba más a Chris conforme pasaban los minutos. – Escucha Jill, necesito un momento a solas, pero antes de irte contéstame algo, ¿cómo terminó esto así?

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, también ansiaba conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, más verbalizar dicho pensamiento haría caer a Claire en la soledad. Al menos, el único consuelo de la pelirroja eran las gotas de lluvia que disimulaban brevemente las lágrimas y enfriaban su agrietado corazón. Pese a eso, aun podía sentir el dolor traspasarle el pecho, tanto que casi saboreaba lo amargo bajo su garganta y la desesperación por gritarle al cadáver. Chris y Claire habían sido unidos, claro que debía soler como el infierno.

Un joven tomó posición frente a Jill cauteloso. Lo reconoció, el uniforme gris militar era igual al de Chris, señal de que eran del mismo equipo y su segunda mano derecha después de Piers.

–Agente Valentine, John Miller reportándose – saludó. Claire dejó de mirar el cuerpo para evaluarlo. – Hubo una redada en el sector ocho, el grupo se dividió ante el rumor de que atacarían otro sector si no cubríamos el terreno. El capitán decidió investigar junto al sargento Billy Coen y fueron tomados sin nuestra protección, lo cual terminó en tragedia. Perdimos al capitán Redfield y Billy permanece en coma. La última orden de Chris antes de incomunicarse fue que usted tomara el mando capitana. Estamos bajo su cuidado.

Jill tragó. Aun antes de morir Chris solo pensaba en ellos. Bien, tomaría el rol vacante por el momento.

–Es un poco abrupto este cambio de escenario –intervino la pelirroja. –ella todavía pertenece al departamento de investigación, tomar la posición de un capitán es…

–Está bien Claire, podré manejar la situación – añadió, mirando ahora al joven de cabello negro quien esperaba las órdenes. –Por ahora nos quedaremos en este lugar, repartan los suministros y busquen un refugio. Quiero a tres de ustedes patrullando la zona hasta que el cuerpo de Chris sea llevado a un lugar fuera de contaminante.

El soldado alzó una ceja incrédulo.

–Capitana, exponer a tres de nuestros compañeros en esta zona es demasiado arriesgado – intento razonar. – el capitán Redfield se hubiera negado a esa orden.

Jill apretó los labios.

–Gracias a ello Chris murió novato. Ahora solo sigue las nuevas órdenes y vigilen el área.

John la contempló sin poder creerlo, ¿qué había pasado con la Jill idealista que apoyaba cada cosa en lo referente a Chris? Vio el labio femenino temblar y comprendió al instante la renuencia. Si existía otra persona capaz de sentir el mismo dolor de Claire por la pérdida de Chris Redfield era sin duda Jill Valentine, la eterna compañera.

–Tranquilo John, hablaré con ella – volvió a hablar Claire, anteponiéndose. El de cabello negro asintió caminando hacia su equipo, cuando lo perdió de vista decidió enfocarse por completo en la rubia.

–Tómalo con calma, sus vidas cuelgan de tus manos. Si quieres puedes tomarte unos minutos antes de regresar hasta ellos, tu escuadrón está lleno de personas buenas.

Chris también lo era, pero también había sido un mentiroso de lo peor

–Si ese es tu consejo, recomiendo que lo sigas – ofreció Valentine señalando hacia las pancartas, donde John hablaba con los miembros restantes. –Y sobre la pregunta anterior, si ellos están aquí es gracias a sus capacidades. Serán inexpertos, pero confío en que podrán arreglárselas para salir vivos de esta guerra sin sentido. Tampoco puedo darme el lujo de perderlos.

La Redfield escuchó las palabas casi en un susurro y alzó el rosto intentando verla mejor, pero el flequillo rubio le dificultaba la tarea de descubrir algo. Seguro sus chicos se daban una idea del daño interior que guardaba recelosamente para ella. Y seguro no conocía nada de ella, salvo algunas cosas por parte de su hermano, más estaba convencida en la preocupación por sobre su propia vida, sin importarle las criaturas allá fuera las cuales podrían matarlos ante cualquier distracción. Jill podía arreglárselas. Aunque en la mente de Valentine existía una verdad irrefutable… lucharía sola.

–Gracias Jill, a pesar de ser simples desconocidas estás aquí. – en respuesta la mujer le acarició el cabello.

–Eres lo último de los Redfield, debo protegerte a ti también.

Claire tragó en seco, empujando las lágrimas.

–También fuiste alguien importante mientras estuvo vivo – la pelirroja aspiró aire. – tampoco necesitas ser fuerte, tal vez fuera mi hermano, pero no luché codo a codo con él por veinte años. Esta guerra te ha quitado un compañero de vida….

La miró de reojo manteniendo la postura, sin embargarlo Claire había dado en el clavo de manera clara y contundente, típica de los hermanos Redfield. Pese a eso, se negaba a aceptar la prematura muerte de Chris y menos ante algo trivial como una redada. No, ellos ocultaban algo y para bien emocional era menor desistir la loca teoría.

–Jill… – la rubia parpadeó al escucha una voz familiar tras ella. Se giró despacio, contemplando el aspecto preocupado del hombre. – Veo que estás aquí.

–Claro, ustedes saben dónde encontrarme – añadió en tono ácido. –Me alegra verte Barry aunque sea en estas circunstancias.

Le dedicó un breve análisis. Su uniforme militar revelaba parte de su cuerpo herido e incluso lucía cortes y hematomas alrededor del rostro. El labio partido le daba un punto a John sobre el ataque, y esperaba que Burton diera mayor información al tenerse frente a frente.

–Yo… – titubeó el comandante, buscando entablar una conversación coherente. – Lamento lo ocurrido, seguro debí insistirle más, retenerlo para así mantenerlo con vida y traerlo con nosotros pero fallé. Es mi culpa.

–Barry… – las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Carraspeó, no podía decirlo si quiera.

–Él nunca logró evitarlo Jill.

El nudo en la garganta de la rubia aumentó. Entreabrió los labios y obligó a sus pulmones obtener el aire perdido del exterior. Observó a Barry sentarse sobre el suelo, siendo abrazado por la hermana de su compañero, tomándose la cabeza con las manos y repitiéndole a Claire que sentía haberla defraudado. Y Jill conocía ese estado catatónico de Barry, era el mismo que había sentido al traicionarlos durante los eventos de Raccoon. Eran las mismas manos manchadas de sangre, con diferentes años y menos inocencia.

–Barry, estamos en medio de una guerra – habló con firmeza a la par que el pelirrojo alzó la ceja ante su respuesta. – No es un patio de juegos, por ende es natural las bajas y estábamos de acuerdo cuando decidimos apoyar al ejército y fundar nuestra institución. Tarde o temprano uno de nosotros…

–Basta… – Burton rechinó los dientes contra su boca, levantándose del suelo. La tomó de los brazos, enfadado, mientras una Redfield observaba incrédula. –Los vi crecer por veinte años ¿de verdad crees que estás bien con esto? Chris jamás volverá ¿entiendes? ¿Comprendes el significado?

Se arrepintió de decir esas palabras más la rabia le carcomía los sesos.

–Estaré bien, Barry – repitió.

Vio el labio femenino temblar, la primera muestra en varios minutos que llevaba esperando. Chris estaba unida a Jill gracias al ferviente deseo de lucha entre ambos y saber que su único cómplice de batalla jamás vería el fruto de ese esfuerzo dejaba huella en ella, quisiera admitirlo o no.

– Además, el esposo de Rebecca está en coma, también deberías pasar a cerciorarte sobre el estado emocional de nuestra compañera, seguro le vendrá de maravilla escucharte y seguro te necesita más que yo en este momento.

Cada palabra era verdad, aquella guerra les estaba costado demasiadas vidas importantes tras dos años enteros de lucha. Rebecca llevaba casado dos años con el hombre ese de Raccoon pese a que seguía desaprobando la idea. Sin embargo Rebecca no era Jill, ella si necesitaba tener apoyo o se rompería.

–Bien, si insistes – le sonrió, caminando hasta toparse con la distraída pelirroja aun al margen de la conversación. –Imagino que necesitarás lugar para quedarte Claire, estoy seguro que a mi esposa le encantará tenerte con nosotros y Moira también.

Claire miró a Jill, esta asintió.

–Estoy deseosa de verlas, Natalia seguro habrá crecido.

–No tienes idea, el tiempo pasa rápido.

Jill los rodeó por detrás.

–Me quedaré a planear la estrategia de avance con mi equipo, tengan cuidado y manténganse en contacto.

Se alejó de ellos avanzando a una distancia prudente. Solo quedaban ellos tres, los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City estaban desapareciendo del mundo ¿cuánto faltaría para desaparecer completamente de la tierra? Tal vez tampoco podría cumplirle la promesa al Redfield como ambos habían prometido aquella noche.

Miró hacia el cielo gris.

–Todavía haces falta Chris – susurró a la nada. – si esto es por haberte dejado, debiste hacer lo mismo y volver algún día, pero eso no sucederá ¿verdad? El mundo no podrá avanzar sin ti…

Sintió algo caliente resbalar contra su mejilla.

–Al parecer ha comenzado a llover.

Y estaba segura que eso no era del todo cierto.

…

Llevó un conteo mental sobre las municiones en posesión, observando distraídamente la noche negra sin estrellas, señal de que la lluvia había cedido y podía continuar su andar. A lo lejos, logró distinguir el impacto de balas provenientes de algún sector y casi paladeaba el aroma a sangre fresca contra sus narices e imaginaba los cuerpos destazados que pronto tomarían vida para seguir consumiendo lo poco de la humanidad. Eso le asqueaba del presente.

– Sabía que estarías aquí. – Jill se detuvo en seco. No era una voz gruesa con tinte entretenido. Aquella parecía ser delicada. – Veinte años parecen haberse ido con rapidez, pero algunas cosas siguen igual.

Se giró para ver a la mujer quien vestía una bata blanca hasta las rodillas. Camisa rosa y pantalones negros combinados con una sonrisa tensa. Se contuvo de decirle que algunas cosas si habían cambiado, y una prueba sería siempre la Rebecca Chambers adulta que ahora le reclamaban su bienestar emocional.

– Eso parece…–señaló el asiento libre junto a ella. – justamente pensé en ti el día de hoy tras la charla con John ¿cómo sigue Billy?

Rebecca jugueteó los dedos de sus manos. Señal de poca falta de delicadeza, lo cual le hizo arrepentirse sin embargo Rebecca continuó hablando.

–Por ahora he conseguido mantenerlo estable. Al parecer el trauma postraumático consecuente a su golpe lo mantiene inconsciente y si despierta será necesario realizarle una tomografía para cerciorarnos sobre el daño en su cerebro. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no vine para hablarte sobre mi esposo. Hablé con Barry hace unas horas y decidí visitarte.

Frunció el ceño ofuscado, ya comenzaba a ser irritante que todos sintieran lástima por ella.

–Puedes irte, tengo todo controlado. – expresó hastiada. – Es molesto tener esta conversación nuevamente Rebecca, con Barry tuve suficiente. Si quieres darle el pésame a alguien debe ser a su hermana, yo no estoy incluida en el paquete.

–Pero ustedes…

Dejó caer el arma sobre sus manos con brusquedad, haciendo dudar a Rebecca sobre seguir el ritmo de la conversación

–Mi compañero yace bajo la tierra sin vida Chambers ¿acaso quieres pintarlo de otra manera? – expresó colérica. – te equivocaste de persona si piensas que voy a desistir mi posición.

–Jill...

Cerró los ojos, esta vez no podía disimular el dolor. Estaba demasiado enojada consigo misma. Debía ser fuerte como Chris tras su supuesta muerte.

–Bienvenida al lado del soldado, científica Chambers – castaña parpadeó sorprendida ¿Quién era esa mujer? Esa definitivamente no parecía ser la Jill Valentine neutral.

Jill golpeó la mesa. Si él estuviese vivo le recriminaría su estúpido comportamiento con quien consideraba importante. Si hubiera sido él, seguro Chris le habría dicho que solo se tenían entre ellos y debían unirse para salir adelante juntos, ponerse en marcha para hacer las cosas bien. Pero ese mismo hombre también había fallado dos veces tras el virus C y perdido la razón tras la muerte de sus camaradas. Si él pudo equivocarse con creces, entonces podía hacer lo mismo también.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguna dijera algo, una voz se escuchó tras ellas.

–Quien lo diría, Jill Valentine actuando arrogantemente, definitivamente el mundo se ha torcido – sus labios se curvearon al reconocer el acento extranjero del hombre. Giró, encontrándose a Carlos Oliveira con el famoso traje del ejército estadounidense. Metros tras él dos figuras caminando a paso lento.

–Sí, para tenerte aquí debe estarse volviendo loco – saludó mordaz. El latino dejó entrever los dientes, satisfecho.

–Escuché la noticia de los altos mandos pero si me acerco a ti para darte condolencias me dispararás con la semiautomática, ¿me equivoco?

–Ni un poco.

Respiró el aroma a familiaridad que solo sus allegados lograban desprender. Tal vez llevara demasiados años sin verlo y el único cambio sobre el latino fuera el anillo de oro sobre su mano izquierda, pero seguía siendo su otro compañero sobreviviente. Notó por igual que era del mismo modelo al de la mujer castaña, la cual portaba entre sus manos un portátil y a diferencia del otro hombre, era la única sin lucir uniforme militar.

–Felicidades por tu boda, lamento no asistir –aprovechó a disculparse. –estuve buscando rastros de Chris durante esas fechas.

–No me sorprende, Redfield siempre giró tu mundo. – respondió como si nada, Rebecca tosió ante el comentario y Carlos lo tomó como que había cometido un error estúpido. – quiero decir…

–General Oliveira, gracias a usted Billy sigue vivo, le agradezco su intervención mientras el comandante Barry se jugaba el cuello. –interrumpió Rebecca, uniéndose a la plática para despejar la tensión. – estaré en deuda con usted.

–Si despierta, asegúrate de estar a su lado, con eso saldarás tu deuda – el rubio colocó la mano sobre la rubia. – Te estuve buscando Jill, eres una persona difícil de encontrar para mí.

Seguro Chris lo habría hecho en segundos, pensó.

–Supongo que no vienes para escuchar el sonido de la muerte. – habló, refiriéndose a las criaturas y gruñidos alrededor. – ¿me dirás Carlos?

Él le hizo una señala su esposa. Ella caminó despacio hasta ellos acompaña del rubio quien portaba un abrigo de cuero negro abierto que dejaba entrever una camisa roja y pantalones negros entallados.

–Las presento; ella es mi esposa Ingrid Hunnigan –La de los ojos verles les sonrió a ambas mujeres con suavidad. – somos representantes del ejército estadounidense y debido a la muerte del soldado Chris Redfield los altos mandos han pedidos refuerzos, ahí entramos nosotros rubia.

¿Refuerzos? Jill frunció el ceño, la idea de compartir con el gobierno parecía absurda.

– ¿estás seguro?

–Confirmado colega – el latino le guiñó el ojo a su esposa. – Cariño, puedes comenzar a explicarles.

–Como él dijo, seremos apoyo provisional para la BSAA – informó Hunnigan, tecleando con rapidez la computadora sobre el antebrazo. – y tomaremos el área de rastreo para trabajar en la cede norteamericana. Terra Save pronto se unirá y podremos iniciar el contrataque. Prepárense, pronto se darán a conocer más detalles y sean todos colaboradores que a partir de éste momento somos aliados.

Jill abrió la boca para contestar más otra voz le interrumpió.

– Solo lo haces porque estás casada con un militar e intentas lucir genial, Hunnigan – el rubio bufó. – Me volviste a mentir Ingrid, no pienso interactuar con las personas ajenas a nuestra agencia.

Ella apretó los manos ¿acaso no pensaba con claridad? Tampoco se sentía a gusto trabajando para terceras personas de institución, pero las armas biológicas estaban aumentando y no les quedaba otra opción más que unirse, tal como Chris había predicho.

–Si no lo hacemos el orden se desequilibrará – contratacó al rubio, enfrentándolo. –Si quieres denegar la petición es tu problema, yo debo proteger las vidas que están bajo mis manos.

El rubio chistó.

– Ustedes siempre diciendo cosas para mantenerse sobre el resto. Escucha, gracias a esos idealismos baratos estamos varados en esta situación. Además, ustedes ya perdieron a…

–Cállate, no te atrevas a decir que su muerte fue en vano – dio un paso hacia él. – Mira, no sé quién te creas .pero te advierto. Estoy al mando, y mientras eso esté en pie obedecerás…

– Por qué diablos te niegas a aceptar que te duele su pérdida ¿No eres humana acaso?

– Cállate, no lo entenderías. Deja de creer que comprendes, tú…

–Leon Kennedy, rubia – ella torció los labios. – ¿tú eres?

–Jill Valentine.

Él sonrió arrogante.

– Bien Jill Valentine, te guste o no seremos compañeros ahora.

Maldito usurpador.

Él nunca podía ser como Chris, jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien, eso es la primera parte. Quise centrarla más en mi friendship Valenfield porque vamos, si Chris no se tomó bien la muerte de Jill ¿por qué Jill si? Ha de ser feo perder a tu amigo y más en una guerra.**

 **El siguiente va estar enfocado en Leon y su relación antes y después de Jill. Quiero aclarar de antemano que esto es Jill/Leon. No mencionaré más parejas de lo necesario pero ¿les gustaría alguien de mención para Chris? En fin. Espero les guste. Ya sabes, comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidos.**

 **Un saludo. Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
